


Milk and Wolves

by FairyNiamh



Series: Mother's Milking the Situation [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Male Lactation, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he had first started this, it had been, more or less, a joke. Well, a joke and just to prove Lydia wrong.  (No MPREG - No Het - No Kids)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Wolves

Stiles went to the kitchen and sleepily rummaged around until he had a glass and his daily medicines (including vitamins… because heaven knows when he forgets that his body starts to put him through hell.)

When he had first started this, it had been, more or less, a joke. Well, a joke and just to prove Lydia wrong (maybe proving her wrong was a bonus). Men, with the proper nutrition and supplements, could indeed produce breast milk. At that time, he could not prove that the milk he produced was enough to feed an infant, hello male and unable to get pregnant, but it did satisfy his mate, and on occasion their pups, in a way that nothing else could. Actually, he still cannot prove it’s enough to fill a babe’s tummy. He will have to ask Allison or Erica if he can feed their babies once or twice after they were born.

Oh wait, scratch that thought. Adderall is probably not very good for newborn babies or werewolves. He could use his mighty Google-fu to find out; however, the opinions of non-professionals shouldn’t count, but there was no way he could walk up to his doctor and ask. Which only left Google.

The first time he had breastfed Derek, a little more than a year ago, they were barely even friends. Hell, according to those around him they would be classified as: hostile allies likely to kill each other. When he stumbled across an injured and growling Derek, he was half-tempted to do the happy dance and run away. However, when the werewolf had flinched and whimpered, well hell, all he could do was try to help him. It just wasn’t in his nature to kick anyone when they were down.

He had pulled the man to his chest and wrestled with his bottle of water trying to get some liquid down Derek. Sadly as soon as he had managed to get a few swallows of water down it had come right back up. All Stiles could think is that he needed something in him to help him gather his strength so he could heal.

He squirmed as much as he could, without jostling Derek too much, wriggled out of his shirt, and popped the front right latch on his maternity bra. (And thank you so much custom internet bra makers! Thanks to that company, he had a discreet bra and did not have try and go through the local Wal-mart and a lifetime of horror.) 

He pulled Derek's head to his exposed breast and tried to encourage him to suckle. He had never done anything like this and he worried about it. He drew his right knee up to help him support Derek’s weight so he could use both hands to maneuver the delirious man’s head.

"Come on Derek just... Please," Stiles pleaded as he tried to get the weakened man to latch onto his breast.

When Derek's head lolled to the side, he did his best to remember the breastfeeding film he had seen. As he bit his lip, he squeezed his small breast, which caused milk to squirt from his nipple into Derek's open mouth. It seemingly worked like - like magic. Derek quickly latched on and began to draw large mouthfuls of milk.

He latched on like - well Stiles had nothing to compare it too. However, it was how he imagined a newborn babe would latch. It surprised him how much calmness and clarity feeding Derek brought to him. He had thought it would be painful however, with very pull he relaxed more. It brought him - pride in knowing it was him, Stiles Stilinski, who has made Derek whimper and nuzzle closer, as if he was the most important person in the world. Boy didn’t that help boost his ego.

“Time to switch,” Stiles said softly; after about fifteen minutes had passed he was more than ready to get Derek off of his, now tender, nipple. He gently tugged at Derek’s head to encourage him to unlatch and winced when the wolf refused to budge.

“Rotten little shit,” he murmured as he gently pushed his index finger into the still suckling mouth to break the latch. Of course, once Derek has been unlatched he growled and lunged back for Stiles’ still exposed breast.

“I said time to switch,” Stiles growled as he swatted at Derek’s nose like the naughty puppy he was acting like.

Derek quickly pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes. Stiles quickly re-latched that side of the bra and unlatched the others before asking, “Can you move at all?”

“Stiles?” Derek said confusion clear in his voice.

“Yes, Stiles. Now, I need you to scoot up about six – no make that ten inches. Think you can do that?” he asked as he dropped his right leg down to make the journey easier.

Derek didn’t say anything just frowned and wiggled his way across Stiles’ lap. “Good boy,” he murmured as he drew up his left knee for support while drawing Derek’s head to his left breast.

Derek shook his head and tried to pull away. Stiles understood just how bad he was by the fact that his puny human strength was too much for Derek to fight against. “Derek, please just relax and damn well accept the help. You already drained the other side so you have to use this one. Tried water earlier and it was a no go and besides… you don’t want to leave me lopsided do you? It’s very rude. “

Derek leaned forward and gingerly wrapped his mouth around the offered nipple and gave a tentative suckle. The second pull was a lot less tentative and more, hungry wolf complete with some very happy growly moans.

“If you keep making those noises you won’t be able to blame me when you start getting poked in your side,” Stiles said while he rubbed Derek’s tense back.

Derek looked at him in confusion and unconsciously moved closer to Stiles torso. 

“I may be lactating; but I am one hundred percent male. And… you know certain things cause the flagpole to rise to the occasion. Hence, you will not be able to hold me accountable for the poking which you are very close to receiving.”

Derek then stopped moaning and wrapped his arms around Stiles as if Stiles had threatened to run away with his favorite chew toy. Wow, how disturbing is it that he just thought of his breast as a werewolf chew toy?

“Hey, calm down. I’m not going anywhere,” Stiles said softly. He had bitten his lip and then tentatively reached his free hand out to run through Derek’s hair. He was surprised by how soft it was. He smiled tenderly as Derek’s eyes started to droop. Evidence at how relaxed the normally tense man was. Stiles wished that they could stay this way forever.

Still, all good things must come to an end. “Times up. We need to get you up and get some real food into you.” Stiles gently tugged on Derek’s hair making sure that the man would hear him.

He laughed as Derek growled and tightened his grip. “Greedy puppy. Come on, off before it starts to hurt me.”

Derek slowly pulled off and re-hooked the front flap on Stiles bra. He continued to stare at Stiles breasts; as if he was not really sure what to gather about the experience, he just had. “Food Derek. Now. You can tell me what happened on the way,” Stiles commanded as he stood up, put his shirt back on, and then offered his hand to his fallen Alpha.

He could tell that Derek was unhappy about needing help. It was not the ‘Alpha’ position after all. Stiles rolled his eyes at the Alpha’s reluctance and took it upon himself to reach down and yank up the much bigger, and oww, much heavier man. He wrapped his arm around Derek’s torso and helped the, still injured, man back to where Stiles jeep was. 

“Can you buckle yourself in?” Stiles asked once they reached the jeep. Derek grunted and slowly buckled himself in.

“You going to talk?” Stiles asked after a few minutes had passed in silence.

“You – you breastfed me,” Derek said confusion clearly tinted his words.

“Yes, I was actually there for that part. What I was asking is how you got into that beat-up state before I got there.”

“But… how? Why?”

“OK, how, is very carefully. Why, is because you looked close to death. Now that’s out of the way let move on to the truly important part: the how and why in your story.” Stiles felt that Derek was being more than a wee bit childish and surprisingly it pissed him off.

“Alphas,” Derek growled as he cradled his arm close to his body. “You didn’t leave me for dead.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I would not leave any of the pack to suffer like you were. Even you asshole; I might consider it - quite happily in some instances, but I would not really leave any of you. Really, do you have such a low opinion of me?” Stiles couldn’t help but to feel hurt and pissed off. So what if he was the token human, his feelings should count for something.

“You know that Pack Mothers are usually the ones who do that for wolves don’t you?” Derek asked 

Stiles really wanted to punch Derek. He did a good deed and he was getting pissed on about it. “Well excuse me for not having a vagina Derek. I refuse to apologize for saving your petulant wolfy ass. So, get over it already.”

“No, I mean, thank you. For saving my life and for comforting me. I – I miss having that kind of comfort when I get injured. It was nice,” Derek admitted almost shyly. As if, he had admitted something shameful.

“Well, it was nice for me too, even if you are a greedy puppy. I – I wouldn’t mind helping you like that again… maybe when you’re not injured though. According – According to some of the websites I visit, the more I feed the more milk I’ll produce. I wonder if my breasts would get any larger if I produced more milk.” Stiles wondered as he glanced down at his flat chest. He tried not to fidget at the offer, he had made.

Derek reached over and laid his hand on Stiles knee before saying, “I could help with that.”

“Yeah? I think I would like that,” Stiles said with a smile as he continued to drive.

Stiles shook himself out of the memory as Derek hugged him from behind while sniffed his neck. No more time for memory lane, he had a hungry mate to feed.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Beta(s)** : Currently un-beta'd


End file.
